An organic electroluminescence component is formed by two electrodes and an organic material layer sandwiched between the two electrodes. By applying a proper voltage onto the organic electroluminescence component, the organic material layer is excited to emit light. The organic electroluminescence component has the characteristics of thinness, lightness, high luminous efficiency, high color rendering, etc., and can be fabricated on a glass substrate or a flexible plastic substrate, so it is suitable for use in the field of illumination to replace the general illumination source.
In general, an organic electroluminescence component as an illumination source focuses on emitting light uniformly and stably. However, the focus of such an illumination source on the uniform illumination is inevitably causing monotonous and lack of variation, and needs to be further improved.
Therefore, how to develop a solution to improve the above-mentioned lack and inconvenience is an important issue in the organic electroluminescent lighting industry.